One Piece 2nd Generation: Chapter 4
The sun shined through the windows as Kent rose from his sleep. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the empty room. Both Rhea and Jericho were standing by the door, each holding a large bag. "Are you two leaving me?" Kent joked. "But seriously, what're the bags for?" Jericho looked to Rhea for reassurance, then back to Kent. "You were talking in your sleep. About creating your own pirate crew. So Rhea and I went over it and decided to join you in your quest for..... Yeah that's when you shut your mouth and woke up." Kent got off the ground and stretched. "Well that saved me some time. I got to sleep, eat, and asked my friends to join me on an adventure. Wow. What an eventful night." Kent walked over to his two friends and looked into their eyes. "Now this Journey will be dangerous. There's no chances that we will survive. Are you sure you want to come with me?" Rhea grabbed Kent's hand and circled her finger through his palm. "From what it says here, we join, we survive, and we're happy with our decision." Kent nodded and smiled as the three walked out the small home. Leaving behind their current lives, for the life of a pirate. "So I was thinking. How about we call ourselves the Kent Pirates?" "No." Jericho and Rhea said, shooting down his idea. "Newgate?" "No. That'll draw too much attention to us." Rhea stated. "We need something that won't affiliate us with anyone. That could stand for a team. We are a machine." "Gear.." Jericho muttered under his breath. "How about the Gear Pirates?" Kent smiled. "I like it. The Gear Pirates. Captain Kent T. New-" "I don't think you should say your last name Kent." Rhea cut him off. "It brings too much baggage. Baggage that we don't need. If you want to be your own person, you can't be WhiteBeard's brat. You have to be you. You're gonna be Kent. Understand?" Kent smiled faintly. "Yeah.. I understand. This Journey.. Is where I become me.. Along with something else..." Kent stated, causing his smile to fade as he walked ahead. His hair covered his face as he made his way to the sea. An old man was waiting for them. His short silver hair was hidden under a fishing hat, he was hunched over, holding himself up with a marble cane. "Kagi?" The old man looked up to Kent and poked him with his cane. "Do I know you?" He asked slowly. His eyes went past Kent and onto Rhea and Jericho. "Oh it's you two. You got a new friend?" "An old one." Rhea corrected. "Kagi, I'm sure you remember that face." "Missy, I'm not the young stallion I was. It's gonna take something fierce for me to remember someone I haven't met before." Kent rolled his eyes and crouched down to Kagi's height. "How about this. I'm gonna become the worlds greatest eater." Kagi erupted in laughter as he looked over to Kent. "Okay okay. I remember you now. You were that dumb kid I taught math to." "Yep.. By the way you didn't do a very good job." "Not my fault you slept during your lessons." "Touché...." Jericho leaned in. "Kent was that really a dream of yours?" "Yep." "Are you really gonna pursue it?" "Damn right I am! Number one!" Kent shot his fist up into the sky. Rhea shook her head and walked over to Kagi. "Excuse me sir, but why're you here?" Kagi stroked his scraggly beard as he thought of an answer. He merely shrugged his shoulders. "I dunno. Got bored. Missus was nagging my ear off again so I came here. Found a boat and decided to fix it up." "That's awful nice of you to fix our ship." Kent smiled and hugged the old man. "Your ship?.. Oh! Right, yeah your ship. I fixed it up for you youngsters... Yeah that sounds about right." Kagi said as he laughed nervously. Jericho rolled his eyes. "Were you planning on stealing our ship." "Maybe." Kagi answered quickly. "That's none of your business boy! What you should be worrying about is why you're wearing a jacket on a day like this? It's hot as all hell out here." Kagi snapped as he hobbled away. He looked back to them before running off, holding onto his hat as he did. The three looked to each other and shrugged before boarding the ship. Kent stomped onto the newly placed boards. "This isn't half bad. Maybe we should go ask him to be our shipwright..." Kent stared off into the distance. "Nah, he would most likely say no and tear the ship apart. Ahh good ol Kagi." - Rhea picked up various tools off the counter inside the ship's quarters. "He really was planning on taking the ship." She shook her head and smiled slightly. She picked up the compass and looked down to the map. "Hmm.." She brushed her hair out of her face as she looked over the map. "So we're here... I guess our next stop should be to the North. An island known as Panion. Alright." She looked over to the tools and watched as the dials and arrows whirred around in a orderly fashion. "I have no clue what any of this does." - Jericho reeled in the anchor and set it down along the ships railing. He dusted off his hands as he approached Kent. "So, ready to set sail?" Kent smiled and jumped onto the head of the ship. "SET SAIL!! GEAR PIRATES!!" Jericho groaned. "You're not supposed to shout our names out like that." "I do what I want! I'm a pirate!" Kent declared as he ran to the shore. He stretched a little before pushing the ship out to sea. He jumped aboard as it floated off. "First stop... THE GRAND LINE!!" Category:TrueKing3000 Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Turning the Gears Arc